A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the automatic final folding and subsequent storage of a piece of linen and a final folding apparatus for folding a piece of material, such as a linen, and transferring it for subsequent storage. A known process of this general type and such a final folding apparatus are described, for example, in the brochure JENSEN TEXTILE JENTEX from AKAB of Sweden AB, Bussgatan 4, SE-504 94 and from Jensen AG Burgdorf, CH-3400 Burgdorf.
B. Description of the Related Art
The known process of the general type is suitable for folding a piece of linen to a specific final dimension where the weight of the parts themselves is sufficient to hold the piece of linen in the final configuration achieved. Recently, however, especially with regard to the desire for the folded pieces of linen to occupy a small area in deliveries and the like, requirements are set with respect to the final dimension which can no longer be met by automatic folding in a conventional manner since the pieces of linen folded very small immediately open again, completely or partly eliminating the final folding.
Folds to such final dimensions have therefore been carried out manually to date, which however requires considerable effort owing to the high folding pressure to be applied and the required control over the piece of linen until storage or intermediate storage.
It is the object of the invention to develop the known process of the generic type so that it permits automatic final folding of a piece of linen to a small final dimension. This object is achieved by an apparatus for folding material having a draw-in surface defining a gap, a folding member configured to be advanced and retracted through the gap, and a transfer mechanism. The transfer mechanism is aligned with the gap an disposed on a side of the draw-in surface opposite to the folding member in retracted position. The transfer mechanism comprises a receptacle including parallel first and second surfaces configured to engage respective outer surfaces of the folded material prior to transfer. The second surface is movable relative to the first surface between and engaged position engaging the outer surface of the folded material and a disengaged position allowing the folded material to be transferred from the receptacle. The apparatus according to the present invention is suitable for carrying out final folding to small final dimensions.
Another aspect of the invention includes a process for the automatic final folding of material including a final folding leading to a configuration having a first outer surface and a second outer surface parallel to the first outer surface. The process includes directing forces on the outer surfaces toward each other after the folding step. The forces are continued during transfer of the folded material from a folding section to subsequent storage, wherein the forces result from stops acting against the outer surfaces of the folded material.
The advantages achieved by the invention are that pieces of linen can be automatically folded to very small final dimensions and can be brought to a stable storage position. In particular, for example, bed sheets can be folded to 9xe2x80x3xc3x976xe2x80x3 so that they require a very small area.